This research project is aimed at elucidating the cortico-cortical connections of the cerebral cortex of the rhesus monkey using experimental neuroanatomical research methods. Primary emphasis is placed on the primary and non-primary association areas, paralimbic cortical areas, and cortico-limbic connections.